


Secrets

by Storm_Buji



Series: Demi-Wizardry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF goblins, Black Family, Character Bashing, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, Elemental Magic, Evil Dark Side, Evil Light Side, Evil Voldemort, Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Heir of Hogwarts Founders Harry, Inheritance, Magical Inheritance, Manipulative Dumbledore, Percy has Raven red hair, Percy has tir colored eyes, Petunia is only Lily's Half-Sister, Poseidon has no idea how this happened, Ron is a Lord, Sally and Lily have the same Mother, Sally is Percy's Aunt, Sally is an Evans, Slight Mentions of the Dursley's, Smart Harrry, The "Greater Good" is Bullshit, They Share the Same Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: Sally Jackson was not in fact Percy's Mother.In fact Sally Jackson wasn't really Sally Jackson. She was Lady Salina Mineva Evans-Moriger-Hufflepuff, older full blooded sister to Lily Mabel Potter nee Evans, and she was in fact Percy's Aunt, and Percy himself, well.Lets just say that Hadrian Perseus Potter-Black has a rough road ahead of him, one he isn't sure he want's to walk. But hey at least he's got friends... right?





	1. Chapter One - A Letter to Change the World

**To Sally Jackson, Formerly Known as Lady Salina Mineva Evans, Lady of House Evans, Lady of House Moriger, Lady of House Hufflepuff.**

Sally blinked and rubbed her eyes hoping that what she saw was a fickle trick of light, she opened her eyes once more to still see the letter sealed with the Royal Seal of the Goblin Nation sitting on her dining table. Innocent and mocking, Sally sighed before grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down to read what was most likely to be one of the most world changing letters.

Sally gently removed the wax seal on the back and set it aside, it wasn't everyday the King of the Goblin Nation sent a letter to somebody. Before flicking the parchment envelope open with ease and sliding out the thick parchment.

**_Lady Evans,_ **

**_Today I write to you in regard of events that had passed on October 31st and November 1st. As you most likely do not know._ **

**_On the night of Samhain your sister and brother-in-law, were brutally slain._ **

**_B_** ** _y whom we are unsure, although we have reason to suspect Mr. Riddle we doubt he acted alone._ ** **_The Wizarding World as a whole was told there was only one survivor of this horrendous act, your nephew. We are unsure of his state and condition as he was not brought to Gringotts for safety while the wills were executed._ **

**_In fact said Wills have been sealed, by one Albus Dumbledore._ **

**_It would seem that the headmaster has his hands in more than a few places they should not be. As he has told the Wizarding World that he had seen to it the young Lord Potter was safe with family, something we know to be untrue. As Headmaster Dumbledore is unaware of You._ **

**_As such we have reason to suspect that Hadrian has been put with your younger half sister Petunia, whom by the accounts of the late Lady Potter. Hated magic and everything that came with it._ **

**_So we the Goblin Nation beseech you Lady Evans, even as we know the reasons you left. To come back, so the young heir to the Sea can have a loving home._**

**_Let it be known that the Goblin Nation grieves with you this day._ **

**_With Deepest Sincerities'._**

**_Ragnok, 483rd Goblin King, Head of Brittan Gringotts Bank._ **

****Sally put the letter down, questions running through her mind at a chaotic pace. It was nearly Yule why was she not informed of her sister's death the moment it happened, and why pray tell did Albus too-many-fucking-names Dumbledore feel entitled to do as he pleased with her family. Was he not aware of what line they came from, was he not aware that magic gave a death penalty to those meddling in Family affairs.

Sally frowned harshly, putting the letter from Ragnok down she stood up. First thing first, her nephew.

* * *

It had taken a couple of days for Sally to get everything ready. From talking with the American Gringotts Branch and conversing with Ragnok to keep everything she and Hadrian did under wraps until he went to Hogwarts, to packing, to a plane ticket. She was going the No-Maj way, there was no way in hell she was going to let Dumbledore find her and her nephew that easily.

The last thing she had to do was converse with Petunia, something she wasn't sure she wanted to do. She and Petunia had left off on a bad note. It had been worse than the blow up between Petunia and Lily.

Sally stared at the phone with slight trepidation, she was unsure how Petunia would respond. However the state of her nephew came first so Sally swallowed her fear and dialed Petunia's phone.

_"Sal?"_

Sally sighed slightly. "Yes Petunia it's me."

_"Oh thank god. I've been trying to get in contact with you for nearly a month now."_

Sally frowned, "Why?"

_"The Headmaster of that infernal school left Lily's boy on our doorstep. At midnight in the middle of November, and I know how the three of us left off. But I am not sure if Hadrian is safe here with me, yet the Headmaster said something about Blood Wards. And I'm so confused and scared Sal. Vernon hates Hadrian, he's stuffed him in the boot cupboard underneath the stairs and has made quiet a few threats about leaving him in a forest somewhere."_

Sally blinked, "Tuni, calm down. I'm on my way there in a day and should be there soon." Sally paused and breathed in "Now, you said something about Blood Wards?"  _'Fuck.'_

* * *

Sally stood in front of Number 4 privet drive with a messenger bag slung over her shoulders, it held all of the important paperwork she would need when she had Hadrian. Sally briefly glanced across the Blood Wards and found them to be pitiful, it was to be expected as Dumbledore did not know everything about her family. Something Sally intended to keep that way.

Sally frowned, she really needed more time to figure most things out. Mostly like how to stay out of the Wizarding World when it came knocking. 

Sally hunched her shoulders forward trying mostly to keep what minimal warmth she generated with her, but also to guard against the chilly English December weather. She sighed and dug into her pocket digging out a rectangle metal pendant, something similar to a dog tag just thicker, bigger, and covered with runes. Sally sighed once more, she was just thankful the wards weren't active otherwise it would be harder to transfer the ritual magic that Lily used.

She stepped over the boundary the pendant held out in front of her letting the family magic direct the blood magic into the pendant, Dumbledore really shouldn't be messing with things he doesn't know. Sally gently set the pendant where the magic was most strong, and then turned around and walked up to the door. Not caring if she cut across the grass, she had been in America for far too long.

She rapped her knuckles across the door harshly not caring if it left her skin stinging, not caring if it was early enough in the morning that sun has yet to peak the skyline. She rapped her knuckles on the door several more times until she heard somebody lumbering down the stairs, she wasn't all that surprised to find Vernon Dursley answering the door with Petunia barely hidden by the corner behind him.

The mans face was an ugly purple, and Sally wagered he weighed a good three hundred pounds. Her nose wrinkled in distaste as his face scrunched up enough to make it look like he had nothing except for a mouth and mustache. Sally spoke quickly before the man could start yelling, "I suggest you let me in, so we can get this over with. I have no want for either Hadrian nor I to be in your presence much more than you want us."

She watched as Vernon's face paled drastically it was amusing and if Sally wasn't so angry she would've laughed, she pushed the man aside easily and made her way to the boot cupboard. Sally handed Petunia a manila envelope as she went to work opening the locks on the door, Vernon the whale of a man spluttered behind her. She really didn't care what was going on with him.

 She transfigured one of her random pencils into a hammer and broke all of the locks, the door swung open easily after that.

Sally took in the scene in front of her, Hadrian was curled on his side baby blanket pulled tightly around him and his small fist's were clenched over his ears, yet his wide eyes were looking at her. She cooed slightly and gently picked him up cuddling him close to her chest, he was adorable and his eyes were amazing, Sally backed out of the cupboard and dragged out a few more blankets to wrap Hadrian in.

Warm car outside waiting or not it was cold outside, Petunia handed her the folder back once she got situated. Sally sent her a sad smile and turned around fully prepared to leave. Only to have Vernon Dursley in all his whaleish glory stand in her way. She frowned did he really think that his jiggling fat was going to scare her? The whale opened his mouth his face once again that ugly purple, "I don't want to see that  _freak **or any others of your freakish kind again**_." 

Vernon Dursley had officially made a mistake.

Sally glowered at the man in front of her, " **Your opinions Mr. Dursley are entirely unwelcome, my nephew is not a freak nor am I or my younger sister. Whom may I remind you, you married. And if I may I will have you know that it is you and your lifestyle that make _you_ freaks, not only to my kind but to your own as well.** " Sally turned to Petunia, who was by now used to her older sisters temper "Remember Tuni, Blood is more powerful than anything else in this world."

Petunia blinked and nodded shooing Sally out the door as she went. The door closed behind Sally softly she sighed and shifted Hadrian closer to her as she made her way back down to the car waiting for her she had a long road ahead of her. She looked down at her nephew whose red tinted raven hair reminded her that there was still so much to do with too little time, Sally snagged the floating pendant as she left the property.

Perhaps one day Petunia would wise, even perhaps seek them out. But for now Hadrian's safety came before all else.


	2. A Twist of Fate

Bellatrix Black, she _refused_ to consider herself a Lestrange, was rather annoyed. Her annoying cousin Sirius, her favorite cousin, was killing off all of her entertainment. Granted it was fun to watch the sniveling cowards throw themselves head first into the metal bars of their prison or irritate the Soul Vampires enough to have their own body sucked dry of their soul.

That one was always fun to watch, although nothing ever beat Black Torture Bellatrix missed _those_ screams sometimes. She hummed along to the family lullaby, it wasn't really a lullaby, and ran a hand through her matted hair.

Azkaban was not Hell, not for those already used to it. See that was the problem, they got used to the treatment they received here, and the Soul Vampires were easily countered if you knew Occlumency. Or if you were an Animagus, like her dear favorite cousin -a Grimm, how fitting- and herself.

"Arattsa ttsa yari bidabirin ra bari ddan rin ran ren ran doo(Levan Polkka Miku Hatsune)-" He was interrupted by a random Death Eater -Bellatrix quiet forgot the name of- who started screaming and rattled the metal door "Enough! I can't take it anymore!"

A guard some the ways down yelled something at them, Bellatrix couldn't quiet make out what was said, and a Soul Vampire made its way down the hall. Bellatrix put up the titanium walls she made to protect her mind -she wanted to watch this in person, it made it so much better- and cackled as it reached its bony fingers into the cage and lifted the greasy man easily.

The screams were music that she hummed along to as the Soul Vampire ate a rather ugly looking soul, it was a yellow green with a spattering of gray here and there, she reached through the bars of her cell and ran her fingers through the fur of her cousin's Grimm form.

The large head lifted, and silver eyes meet half-sane violet, something along the lines of understanding crossed between them, neither of them noticed the fading mark on Bellatrix's arm.

Bellatrix flung her head back and yowled, as Family Magic tugged her mind back into place as far as it could.

* * *

 

Six days later a paper landed on a dining table of one Sally Jackson.

**_Azkaban Escapable?_ **

_Ladies and gentlemen nearly a week ago it was reported to the Head Auror, Amelia Bones, at DMLE that two criminals have escaped._

_Yes, you read that right, escaped._

_One Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black escaped the most guarded prison in England._

_Said prison is supposed to be inescapable, and yet two of the most dangerous criminals are now walking among us once again._

_What is stopping the rest of them from doing the same, as the Blacks only used their sheets ripped into strips and tied together to escape._

_What is truly protecting us from these criminals? Because surely its not Azkaban, not if its that easy to escape from it._

_Lock your doors tight England, and sleep lightly. For we're all in for a rough ride._

_Sue Wickers and Rita Seeker._

Sally pressed her lips into a grim line and fingered her white oak wand, she looked down at Hadrian. "Looks like we're changing your name for now, I think we'll go with your middle name. Perseus Potter. No, Perseus Jackson. There."

She looked back at the paper that showed the haunted building with Dementors flying high in the sky around it, although it was mostly focusing on the fluttering sheet rope that was hanging from a window.

If they came here Sally would be ready. There was no way in hell she'd let them hurt her nephew, she'd die first.


	3. Family Comes Knocking

A five-year-old Percy Jackson was wandering the attic, well it wasn't an attic per say. It was more like a small bathroom sectioned away in a corner of the ceiling. Percy didn't care though, his small frame aloud him places that were too small for others, one Gabe Ugliano to be exact. As long as Percy was quiet the lumbering drunk oaf of a man wouldn't have any need to become an abusive raging smelly troll.

Huh, maybe he was half mountain troll. Wait no, Mother had said that was an insult to the kindest man she ever meet. Percy wasn't so sure about that, but what he was sure of even at the tender age of five was that the man downstairs was an abusive, gambling, alcoholic. Which mostly meant that the man downstairs was diseased and needed help, preferably far, far away from Percy.

He still had some tentatively healing burns on his thighs from the last time he had got on the wrong side of the oaf. Not to mention the tender yet healed scars littering his back, Mother had been too busy supporting the household to notice a thing, and Percy being more caring that she got rest didn't say a thing.

Percy stumbled over a blanket and he froze, listening for the tell, tell signs of the raging bull the man became when he was angry. The only thing he heard was a loud snore from where the man fell asleep on the couch, as he always did. Percy sighed lightly but kept an ear out not trusting that the man was truly sleeping he had learned the hard way just how good that man could act.

Percy turned around and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose from where they had slipped during his stumble, he looked down curiously at the blanket he had nearly tripped over. It was a baby blanket, Percy blinked. His Mother had all of his baby thing packed up in boxes in her room, sorted out into sections of to keep and to sell. Percy tilted his head, so why was there a baby blanket up here.

A loud stuttering snore had Percy jerking his head up before he could even begin to contemplate picking the blanket up. Percy pressed his lips together and made his way closer to the back of the attic like space on near silent feet. The oaf was awake, and Percy had no want to deal with pain on his sixth birthday "BOY!" Percy bit his lip and huddled down in the corner of the space.

Tomorrow Mother would be home, and he would be six, he didn't want to worry her.

The blankets and pillows he had squirrelled away up here were still slightly clean. Percy curled up tightly the cold draft of air making him shiver, "UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" the thundering roars of the raging bull downstairs turning into something of a sick lullaby.

Percy was no stranger to cruel things, he lived in New York after all. Percy gave a soundless sigh and hunkered down fully prepared to spend the rest of the day in the space sleeping.

He closed his eyes and let the lingering sleep from earlier take him.

_"Hush now darling, don't go to sleep. For the monsters are here and the shadows do weep. Hush now dear whisper for the night does so creep. In everlasting misery~"_

_"Hush now dear spark, for the lightning does see. Our captured Mother in memory. Hush now dear child for soon you shall see the loving memory our Mother does keep. Hidden away in shadows~ So hush now darling, don't close your eyes. For the shadows do seek, a nightmared surprise~"_

_"Who did you learn that from James?"_

_"My mother, the lyrics are old and most of them have been lost with time, but she said it worked like a charm. Guess she was right, he's out like a light."_

_"_ _That is a strange lullaby James, it's a wonder I thought you were a little weird when we meet."_

_"_ _Shush Lil's, let's let Hadrian sleep okay?"_

Percy was startled awake by a pounding on the door, he peaked over the few boxes that hid him should the oaf peek his head in and eyed the door and wondered if it is worth it to sneak out to see who is at the front door.

Percy heard Gabe roar and wondered not for the first time if Gabe was a demon in disguise.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT! IF YOUR SELLING SOMETHING I DON'T WANT IT, SO GO AWAY!"

There was a feminine sigh and a female voice spoke up, "There is really no reason to yell. I am Lady Andromeda Tonks nee Black," there was a pause "and this is my daughter Nymphadora Tonks. We are here on the invitation of Lady Salina."

"WHO!"

"Sally Jackson, her full name is Salina. She has invited us over to pack young Percy up for his birthday, so do move aside."

"AND WHY WOULD SHE INVITE YOU!"

There was a long-suffering sigh, "Because I am the boy's Aunt from his Father's side."

There was a heave and a creak and then Percy heard heels on the hardwood floor, and he knew the woman and her daughter had been let in. Percy could swear he could feel the disgust radiating from them, he was disgusted to, and he had to live here.

"BOY!"

Percy sighed and heaved himself up, already knowing that when Gabe got the woman to leave he would be suffering. He pattered down the small steps on silent feet and made his way down the hallway to the living room, where he was greeted by a rather noble looking lady in nice clothes and a girl with -pink hair of all things- who looked like she was trying not to puke from the stench.

He greeted the lady with a tired wave "Hi."

She smiled, "Hullo darling. I'm your Aunt Andi." Her had came down to rest on the girl's shoulder, "And this is your cousin Nymph-"

The girl interrupted her mother with a sigh, "How many times do I have to ask mother? Please don't use my full name, it's embarrassing."

Percy snickered, "I get it, kind of how I hate to be called Perseus and prefer Percy."

The girl's hair turned to an even brighter shade of pink if that was even possible "I like you, call me Dora little 'cuz."

Aunt Andi smiled and pushed her daughter towards him, "Well get him ready we're going to be leaving soon."

Percy blinked "Leaving?" He looked closer to Aunt Andi "Where to?"

She smiled kindly "Your new home. Your mother is already there getting everything ready so now all we need to do is get you packed and everything will be set."

Dora's hair shifted to a dull blue, "Although I'll be back at school soon, so I won't be able to spend much time with you."

Aunt Andi blinked at him as Dora mumbled at the floor, "You might have to Dora." She looked up at her mother confused "Why?"

Aunt Andi nodded her head in Percy's direction Dora turned to him and then gasped out a squeal before glomping him into a hug "You're a Metamorphagus like me!"

Percy blinked "A what?" Vivid green hair fell into his eyes, his eyes then widened as it turned into a shade of purple that somehow matched the color of shirt that Dora was wearing.

Dora then tugged him down the hallway, "Let's get you packed!" Percy just numbly followed.


End file.
